Cosas Bonitas
by AleSt
Summary: La mañana del primer día de escuela, Peeta va con la firme resolución de evitar las cosas bonitas solo para ver a su mamá sonreír. Regalo de cumpleaños para Siri Tzi 87. Felicidades!


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Siri Tzi 87.** **¡Felicidades!**

* * *

 **Cosas bonitas**

Lentamente abro los ojos, los ruidos en la cocina me despiertan, miro por la ventana aún adormilado. El día apenas comienza a despuntar, la oscuridad aún predomina.

Me incorporo en la cama y me doy cuenta que estoy solo, mis hermanos ya deben estar abajo ayudando a papá y a mamá en la panadería. Salgo de la cama y bajo hacia el primer piso arrastrando los pies.

El calor que desprenden los hornos me impacta directo en el rostro y envía una sensación cálida por todo mi cuerpo. Doy un paso al frente y me adentro en la cocina, mi pie derecho impacta contra una silla y entonces todos notan mi presencia.

—¿Peeta? ¿Qué haces despierto? —pregunta papá. —Deberías estar en tu cama durmiendo. Hoy es un día importante pequeño —dice con una sonrisa.

—No tengo sueño —respondo seguido de un largo bostezo.

—A mí me parece que si —papá vuelve a sonreír.

—Quiero ayudar, papá.

—Aún eres un enano como para ayudar, Peeta —responde mi hermano—. Además es mejor que guardes toda tu energía para cuando tengas que salir corriendo de tu primera clase, recuerda lo que te dijimos, la maestra es un monstruo —mis hermanos explotan en carcajadas mientras yo comienzo a temblar.

—No le digan esas cosas a su hermano —replica papá—. No te asustes Peeta, eso no es cierto, solo quieren asustarte.

Veo como mis dos hermanos niegan con la cabeza y hacen gestos con sus manos, como si quisieran atraparme.

—Ya basta de tanta charla y pónganse a trabajar —dice mamá con severidad—. Ustedes, vayan por la harina y déjense de juegos.

—¿Y yo que hago? —pregunto con timidez.

Mi mamá me mira, pero no dice nada. Se da la vuelta y sigue decorando las galletas.

—¿Enserio quieres ayudar, Peeta? —cuestiona papá.

—Sí —susurro.

—Bueno, que te parece si por hoy comienzas aprendiendo como decorar los pasteles y las galletas.

—¿Solo voy a mirar? Eso no es ayudar.

—Claro que lo es, pequeño. Si aprendes como hacerlo, ayudarás a mamá más adelante, así ella no tendría que trabajar tanto. ¿Quieres?

Asiento con efusividad. Quiero ayudar a mamá, ella siempre se esfuerza y trabaja muy duro, se merece un descanso.

Mi mamá observa cuando papá me sube a un taburete justo al lado de ella para que pueda tener una mejor vista de su trabajo.

—Deja que te observe —es lo que le dice y ella hace un gesto que no entiendo.

—No toques nada —menciona sin mirarme.

Veo como mamá comienza a untar una mezcla blanca sobre una galleta, con mucho cuidado, y usando una mezcla de colores entre anaranjado, rojo y amarrillo, empieza a trazar un círculo perfecto en medio de la galleta. Con el mismo cuidado empleado, rellena el círculo con la mezcla y a continuación traza una serie de líneas perpendiculares a su alrededor. Es cuando ya ha plasmado la mitad del diseño que descubro que está dibujando un sol.

Me maravillo ante la destreza de mamá y me acerco un poco más para no perder detalle.

—¿Te gusta? —dice de pronto empleando un tono de voz que no le había escuchado antes.

Asiento lentamente aún sorprendido por su voz.

—A mí me gusta el sol —continúa— aunque creo que nunca podré hacer uno realmente bonito.

—Éste es bonito —respondo con la mirada fija en el diseño sobre la galleta—. Se ve como si fuera real ¿Has visto alguna vez el sol de cerca, mamá?

Ella sonríe levemente y yo me maravillo al ver como su rostro cambia por unos breves momentos.

—No Peeta, eso es imposible —contesta y toma otra galleta para repetir el proceso.

Esta vez dibuja un par de florecillas entrelazadas, tengo la impresión de que si me acerco lo suficiente seré capaz de percibir el el olor de las flores.

—Son muy bonitas —susurro cerca de ella—. Algún día quiero hacer algo tan bonito.

—Eres igual que tu padre— dice y la veo sonreír nuevamente.

Entonces ella me mira y se queda pensativa. —Eres igual que tu padre —repite y su gesto cambia por el de siempre, se ve seria.

—Mamá…

—Vete de aquí, niño. Me estorbas.

—Mamá…

—Vete de una buena vez —señala enfadada.

—Vamos Peeta —habla papá —tienes que prepararte antes de desayunar y luego nos vamos a la escuela.

—Pero papá… mamá…

—Vamos Peeta, se te hará tarde. Tu mamá estará bien —la mira fijamente mientras ella pasa de nosotros.

Tomo de la mano a papá y subimos a la habitación. Él saca ropa limpia del armario y la coloca sobre mi cama.

—Prepárate hijo y luego baja a desayunar.

—Papá —digo antes de que salga—. ¿Me quiere mamá? —pregunto porque tengo la impresión de que le desagrado.

—Hijo, claro que tu mamá te quiere. Es solo… es solo que te pareces a mí —responde con duda pasando su mano por sus cabellos.

—¿Y eso es malo? —cuestiono sin entender porqué parecerme a papá puede ser algo malo.

—Creo que para mamá sí lo es. Escucha hijo, mamá solo teme por ti, es porque te gustan las cosas bonitas. Teme que en el futuro sufras por ello.

—¿Por las cosas bonitas? Pero a mamá también le gustan las cosas bonitas. ¿Viste lo que hizo con las galletas? —él ríe ante mi pregunta.

—Claro que lo he visto, tú serás como ella. Tienes su talento, lo puedo ver.

—¿Tú crees, papá? —cuestiono ilusionado.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Y entonces mamá ya no va a estar seria todo el tiempo ¿verdad?

Papá solo sonríe y me da un beso en la frente.

—Apresúrate antes de que mamá se enfade por nuestra demora.

Papá sale de la habitación y yo me lavo el rostro, las manos, y me visto a toda prisa.

El desayuno transcurre como siempre. Mis hermanos hablando sin parar, mi padre riéndose de sus ocurrencias y mamá reprendiéndolos.

—Bueno ya es hora de irnos. ¿Estás listo, Peeta?

—No quiero ir papá ¿Y si lo que dicen mis hermanos es cierto?

—Basta de idioteces, niño. Sal ahora mismo con tu padre —refuta mamá molesta— estoy cansada de oír tus lloriqueos.

—Perdón mamá —digo con tristeza.

Papá me tiende su mano y mira con severidad a mamá, pero se mantiene en silencio. Salimos de la parte posterior de la casa y cuando estamos a punto de salir por la puerta delantera de la panadería, mamá nos detiene:

—Toma —dice y me entrega una bolsa de papel. —Ahora márchense ya —no puedo afirmarlo, pero me parece ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

Abro la bolsa y encuentro una hogaza de pan fresco y una botellita de leche, pero hay más. En el fondo, envuelta en una servilleta, encuentro la galleta con la figura del sol que hizo mamá ésta mañana. Miro a papá con sorpresa al descubrir el contenido de la bolsa.

—Papá…

—Te lo dije, mamá te quiere mucho.

—Yo también la quiero mucho a ella.

—Lo sé, hijo. Lo sé.

—Intentaré que las cosas bonitas no me gusten tanto, para que mamá no tema porque luego me hagan daño —exclamo con firmeza

Papá solo revuelve mi cabello, toma mi mano y juntos nos dirigimos a la escuela. Voy con la firme resolución de evitar las cosas bonitas.

* * *

 **Feliz Cumple Siri!**

 **Primero que nada, espero que estés pasando un día maravilloso. Ésta es mi manera de felicitarte en este día tan importante. Eres una gran amiga Siri y espero de todo corazón que este fic pequeñito te haya alegrado el día.**

 **Aunque Peeta no es mi fuerte, quise regalarte algo que te gustara a ti, espero al menos no haber arruinado al Peeta niño que te gusta.**

 **Vaya! a este paso Peeta se va a volver un personaje regular xD, aunque sigo sin hacerle justicia, y solo por ti y las chicas me atrevo voluntariamente con él xD.**

 **En fin, te deseo el mejor de los cumpleaños y que la pases estupendamente. Eres la mejor Siri!**

 **Besos, A.**


End file.
